


Doctor Scamander and his patient Percy

by yvonne_tsugu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonne_tsugu/pseuds/yvonne_tsugu
Summary: Percival falls hard for his doctor, Newt Scamander, who has beautiful smile but sometimes can be a little bit dense.Short 4 panel comic, 2 page.





	Doctor Scamander and his patient Percy

**Author's Note:**

> just something crack and fun ;)

**Author's Note:**

> find me at my [tumblr](http://sayatsugu.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/Saya_tsugu) ♥


End file.
